customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior Worldwide 10
Ninja Warrior Worldwide 10 is the tenth tournament of Ninja Warrior Worldwide. For this season, ShadicMCGS returned as the host for his tenth season, Jagon11 returns as the sideline report for his second season, and realityisawesome returns fully as the co-host for his fourth season. Shadic decided to start NWW10 immediately, crediting NWW9 as the tourney "that just happened", due to it's rushed state and difficulties of creating the competitor pool. This time, there's an equal amount of competitors based on rank (Specialists include All-Stars, New Stars and Grand Champions). Also, all stages feature original obstacles from the NWW series. This tournament would be the final one that features 110 competitors, as the next competition onwards would feature 100 competitors (with two exceptions). To end the 110-competitor era, it was confirmed that a live Final Stage attempt will occur on January 26th, which would be Australia Day. The live broadcast (which went for 7 hours) went live on the following times: With this being the 10th tournament, Shadic also decided that there would be more post-season competitions, including reviving the second International Competition, as well as hosting the All-Stars and Ninja vs. Ninja competition, with the latter being held before the tournament itself. Tournament Summary Unlike the past two tournaments, seeing both of the walls are placed at the end, competitors who clear the Mega Wall are eligible for the Power Tower, along with the people who choose the normal Warped Wall. The prizes have been expanded to more currencies including: *'If cleared on the first try:' **US$10,000 for American competitors. **AU$5,000 for Australian competitors. **€4,000 for European competitors (changed from €9,000 in NWW9). **Rp$5,000,000 for Indonesian competitors. **¥40,000 for Japanese competitors. **₫8,000,000 for Vietnamese competitors. Also, the Power Tower has changed rules, where if only one person clears a stage, the second place competitor of that stage will face off the clearer. If that occurs in the First Stage, the non-clearer(s) will advance to the Second Stage, and if the same situation occurs in the Second Stage, the non-clearer reattempts the stage. Additionally, the Power Tower acts like a mini tournament, where the top four fastest competitors are placed against each other (1st vs 4th, 2nd vs 3rd), and the two winners in those matches face each other to win the pass. First Stage Second Stage Third Stage Final Stage First Stage Obstacles ① *'Gauntlet Rush (ガントレットラッシュ) ② '*'Wingnut Slide (ウィングナットスライド) ③ '^'Ramming Balance (ラミングバランス) ④ '*'Sling Snatch (スリングスナッチ) ⑤ '*'Bone Maze (骨の迷路) ⑥ '*'''Invader Bulls (インベーダーブルズ) ⑦ Warped Wall (そり立つ壁) / Mega Wall (メガウォール) '''Time Limit: 130 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Power Tower Result Second Stage Obstacles ① *'Dharkon's Realm (ダーコンの王国) ② Twisting Salmon Ladder (サーモンラダーをねじる) ③ '^'Toxic Swing (有毒なスイング) ④ '*'Pipe Nightmare (パイプナイトメア) ⑤ '*'Crown Graze (クラウングレイズ) ⑥ '^'Galeem's Land (ガリームズランド) ⑦ '^'''Mushroom Blast (マッシュルームブラスト) '''Time Limit: 180 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Power Tower Result Third Stage Obstacles ① ^'Doubloon Antics (ダブロン・アンティックス) ② '*'Switching Keylock (キーロックの切り替え) ③ Thinking Bars (思考バー) ④ Ultra Ultimate Cliffhanger (ウルトラアルティメットクリフハンガー) ⑤ Racker (ラッカー) ⑥ '*'Logging Spike (ロギングスパイク) ⑦ Invisible Cranker (インビジブルクランカー) '^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Final Stage Obstacles ① Spider Trap (クモの罠) (8m) ② Elevator Climb (エレベータークライミング) (7m) ③ *'''Invisible Ladder (見えないはしご) (10m) '''Time Limit: 55 seconds ^ - Denotes New Obstacle * - Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Category:Ninja Warrior Worldwide